


Comfort

by hurrayx2reiji



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, overthinking zone, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurrayx2reiji/pseuds/hurrayx2reiji
Summary: Overthinking with a side of Reiji soft and fluff moment.
Relationships: Kotobuki Reiji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Comfort

4:27 pm. The TV is playing a drama that you've forgotten the plot of. It's also been about two minutes with your head in Reiji's lap and it felt so comfortable. So right. You weren't the type to suggest such coupley things. You weren't that forward. The idol didn't question your sudden request, despite him being the one that initiates the most. All he did was pat his lap and give you the soft smile he always does around you. _And only you_. 

You had been dating Reiji for some weeks now and you couldn't spend much time together due to his schedule. Nonetheless, you tried to find moments like these. Quiet moments where it was just the two of you enjoying each other's company with no rush of a late-night shoot or shift. You always doubted whether he'd find the time worth it. He was an idol and you were just a 'normal' person. Although Reiji would assure you that no one's really normal. At least not you, managing to capture his heart like you did. Maybe it was just the press and fans' thinking that was making you this worried. For all you know they might not be thinking of this at all. There will always be those people vocal enough that will crawl into your thoughts and make you question everything though.

A gentle touch suddenly appears. It breaks you out of your thoughts. The soft feeling of Reiji's hand patting your hair as you lay on his lap. It's like he knew you were suddenly seeking comfort amidst your spiral into second-guessing and overthinking. You wouldn't be surprised if he did. Reiji was always the type to read the mood and know what you're thinking.

Or maybe you were thinking too much into that too. He just liked being around you. Touching you. Maybe soon holding you so tight as if you were suddenly leaving him for a very long time. Even though you know you'd be texting him five minutes later, spamming him with some emoticons that were so cute and so _you_. The warmth from his embrace always made you want to stay there forever though, almost as if trapped in a bubble where nothing can harm you. Only present in Reiji's arms, ignoring the rest of the world. 

Suddenly you adjust yourself, shifting to sitting on his lap and holding him in your arms instead. He hugs you back, not questioning the silence you two are sharing. He can probably tell by the way you're holding him what you're already thinking about. It's similar to how he holds you whenever he's down. Wanting to know that everything will be okay.

"I love you," he says, as he pats your head again. So soft.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡


End file.
